


Kim possible x shego

by Gamerzerofanfiction



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerzerofanfiction/pseuds/Gamerzerofanfiction
Summary: Je ne possède pas Kim possible est shego tout sa appartienne à Disney sauf une personnage que j ai créer qui a partient a un autre univers que j ai creer moi même il ne sera la que en personnage secondaire mais aussi maître une peu de son histoire personnelle pas rapport au personnage que j'ai créé est aussi pas rapport aux pouvoir de Shego que conte les rendre plus puissant





	1. Chapter 1

Résumé.

En 2015 Kim possible avait region les rends globale Justice était recruté par le Dr betty en personne pour devenir l'un de leur millieur agent que globale justice est connue mais après 5 ans un jour lors d'une mission un accident se passa se qui permit à Kim possible de comprendre pourquoi shego avait disparu pendant près de 7 ans mais aussi comprit pourquoi shego était bien plus qu'une ennemie mais plutôt comme une personne quel aime est aussi pourquoi shego avait disparut de puis 7 ans elle voulez apprendre à contrôlaient ces nouvelles capacités avec une personne que personne connaît.

Fin résumé


	2. Bien venue dans la cour des grands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède pas de pas Kim possible est shego tout sa appartienne à Disney sauf une personnage que j ai inventé qui partie d un autre univers que j ai inventé est il m'a partient est aussi désolé pour le retard

Je suis Kim possible lycéene de dernier année est ancienne héroïne mondiale connue pour avoir arrêté à plusieurs reprises le docteur Drakken est plusieurs autre méchants mais par tour ses ennemies il n'y avait qu'une personne qui arrivée a l'églisait, mais je vais vous le racontez comment tout a commençait quelques années après avoir arrêtée une invasion alien aidé de Ron, de Drakken est de Shego.  
Alors que Kim possible passé ses examens de dernier année alors que Ron lui avait décidé de rompre leurs relations armoureuse avec qui Kim, pour favoriser son entraînement de nigea avec sa nouvelle petite amie, alors que Drakken lui avait décidé de travail avec globale justice de temp en temp, alors que Shego elle avait disparu juste après l'invasion alien est avait laissée une lettre pour Kim avant de disparaître que elle n'avait pas œuvrer est quel avait mie dans d'une boîte dans son armoire côté de sa photo elle se disait que elle l'ouvrir juste après ses examens car lors que Ron avait rond puis relation avec Kim, elle se sentait libère d'un bois mais également triste.

Alors c'est par de ce jours que Ron avait rompu sa avec elle, quel choisit de grandir est de ne plus regardé en arrière tout ce qui lui l'intéresser c'était de trouver un sans a sa vie malgré que elle avait renoncé aux missions de héroïne pour ses études.  
Mais un jour quelque temp après avoir réussi ses examens de dernières années est reçu son diplôme, elle reçu  une invitation par le directeur le 29 Septembre à 14 h pour lui parlé.

Le jour arriva ou Kim était la devant le Q.G de globale justice est parla au gardé qui lui dit.

"bonjour je suis venu voir le docteur Betty j'ai un rendez-vous avec elle"

Le garde "votre nom s'il vous plaît"

Kim "Kim possible j'ai rendez-vous à 14 h avec la directrice "

Le garde "vous pouvez passée la directrice, vous attend dans son bureau"

Kim "merci bonne journée"

Le garde "bonne journée à vous aussi"

Kim entra dans le Q.G de globale justice, il y avait deux agents qui l'attendaient puis l'un de deux lui demander de les suivrent est après 5 minutes de marche elle arriva devant le bureau avec les deux agents d'on lien ouvra la porte, Kim entra dans le bureau puis le docteur Betty lui dit.

"mademoiselle possible assayez-vous si vous plaît"

Kim s'assie sur le siège a gauche puis lui dit.

"bonjour pourquoi voulez-vous me voir"

Betty "je voulais te voir pour t'offrir une offre d'emploie comme agent de globale justice"

Kim "une offre d'emploie, pourquoi tu veux tu m'offrir un travail"

Kim "tout simplement car je sais que tu as finit tes études est que tu es à la recherche d'un emploi, moi je te propose un emploi comme agent de terrien pour globale justice"

Kim "imaginon que j'accepte sa fait près de 5 ans que je n'est pas de mission de héroïne d'on il peu que je suis un peu roullier"

Betty "j'imagine que tu me dirais sa, en rejoignant globale justice je te proposerait un entraînement pour récupérer se que tu as perdu une fois que tu auras récupérer sa je te proposerait des missions avec un salaire de 59 milles dollars, une assurance santé est maladi, un logement a disposition est une voiture à disposition aussi et puis que pense tu de mon offre mademoiselle possible"

Kim la regarda avec un aire surprit puis lui.

"c'est offre est impressionnante madame le directeur mais puis y réfléchir à votre offre"

Betty " je vais vous l'essai du temp pour i réfléchir voici mon numéro est si tu accepte vain lundi prochain, si non ne vain pas"

Kim "d'accord, est merci de ma voir ressu directrice"

Betty "le plaisir était pour moi mademoiselle possible"

Après leurs conversation Kim qui ta le Q.G de globale justice puis rentra chez ces parents pour réfléchir à l'offre de la directrice est après 25 minutes de marche elle arriva chez eux, puis leurs parla de se que le directeur lui offrait un emploi comme agent de globale justice, mais ces parents n'était pas d'accord avec elle surtout sa mère qui ne voulais pas que sa fille risque sa vie à nouveau est que maintenant que Kim avait 21 ans, elle préféré que sa fille vive sa vie loin du danger est qu'elle fond sa famille est qu'elle est des enfants puis leurs dit.

"pourquoi vous ne voulez pas"

La mère de Kim "tout simplement que tu as passée trop de temps dans tes études tu as mais abandonne ton poste entend que chef des pompom-girls pour te concentré sur l'étude jeune fille"

Kim "papa dit quelque chose"

Le père de Kim "je suis d'accord avec ta mère tu as passée l'âge pour ses enfantillages"

Kim "enfantiage j'ai quand même sauver le monde a plusieurs reprises, mais pourquoi je vous parle de sa, je vais me coucher"

La mère de Kim "kimberly Ann possible nous avons pas finis notre conversation"

Kim "je n'est plus rien à vous dire moi"

Puis elle partie dans sa chambre en colère est claqua sa porte est la ferma a clé, puis elle sauta dans son lit puis entendit sa mère lui parlé derrière sa porte est l'ignora.

Une fois que sa mère était partie, Kim à la dans son armoire est sortie un sac qu'elle remplit d'affaires puis voya une boîte, puis la prit dans ses mains est s'assie sur le lit et puis ouvra la boîte est voyait qu'ils avait des photos d'elle est de Ron est tout ses amies, elle se mie à sourire puis trouva la lettre de Shego qui lui avait dit avant de disparaître est l'ouvrir puis lui a haut voie se qui écrit.

"salut princesse si tu lis sa c'est que tu remarqué que je ne te donne plus de nouvelle comme je t'avais promit est je m'exécuse pour sa, je ne pas te dire grand chose princesse mais je peu te dire c'est l'aure de l'invasion alien j'ai été détenue par eux est il mon exposé à des radiations de qu'elle type je ne sais pas, mais après avoir arrêtée leurs invasion j'étais allé voir plusieurs médecins qui mon tous dit la même chose que les radiations que j'ai reçu avait changé la philologie est la biologie de mon corp est mes pouvoirs on évolué est je suis partie pour te protège de mes pouvoirs je revaindré quand je les métriseraient a nouveau.  
P.S je trouve que tu est une belle fille est que tu est une belle fille est très mignonne est j'espère que un jour se te revait r'est ma cher petit citrouille signée Shego"

Kim regarda la lettre avec les joues rouge puis voyait un petit cœur vert enfin de lettre est dit.

"moi qui pensait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse, je me tromper mais dans sa lettre elle ma avoué qu'elle a des sentiments en vair moi, mais aussi est-ce vrai par rapport à ces pouvoirs est à son corps qui a changé mais vue l'heure il est préférable que je dorme"

Puis qui partie se se coucher, est s'endormir juste après.

Lieu inconnue, heure inconnue

Shego était la entrain de détruire des plaques de titan renforcé puis dit.

"Vannessa c'est tout se que tu as de mieux"

Vannessa "non, sa c'était qu'un échauffement"

Shego "un échauffement"

Vannessa "oui car maintenant je vais t'entraîne"

Vannessa sortie de l'ombre est se mie emposition de combat est Shego fie de même est la regardée son corp, d'après se quel voyait Vannessa avait les cheveux bleu saphir est des yeux bleu clair avec un peau blanche est du rougealaive noir est elle de vais faire 1.69 puis Vannessa lui dit.

"Shego tu es prête au lieu de me regarde"

Shego "OK c'est partie"

D'un coup Shego l'attaqua avec sa force au max est ses points recouvert de plasma mais elle ne la pas touché Vannessa a arrêté son point avec un doit puis dit.

"tu es à fond car moi je ne suis je n'utilise que 7% de ma force est de mes pouvoirs la"

Shego "quoi tu te vous de moi la"

Vannessa "tu ne me croix pas laisse moi te montré de quoi je suis capable a 11% de mes capacités"

Shego a vue les yeux de Vannessa devenir noir sauf sa pupille qui resta bleu puis des frisson glaciale par coura le corp de Shego qui a reculait de 5 pas en arrière, alors que Vannessa elle ferma les yeux est une aura violet apparut autour d'elle puis mie ses mains en position défensif mais vannessa la tegnait par le bas de son menton est la souleva avec un seule doit puis remarqua qu'elle est Vannessa étaient en l'aire est que Vannessa pouvait volée puis elle rapprocha un de ses doits devant le visage Shego avec un espace de 3 cm d'écart puis lui fie une pichenette sans la touchée mais Shego finit 50 mètres derrieur elle dans un mur puis ton bas par terre avec sa vison qui était flout puis perdit connaissance.

Alors du côté de Kim qui venait de se réveiller à la se lavé puis vue le sac quel avait fait la vaille puis le mie dans son armoire est prit des vertements puis partie déjeuner, une fois dans la cuisine elle voyée ses parents entrain de déjeunaient est prit un café puis sa mère lui parla par rapport à leurs conversations hier mais Kim ne l'écouter pas encore puis partie de la cuisine après avoir finit son café.

Elle regarda l'horloge puis voyée qu'il était 8 heures est partie faire un foutigue puis arriva inconsciemment devant le Q.G de global justice est repensa a l'offre de Betty puis pensa.

"je devrais refuser mais si je refuse il peut je ne trouve rien d'autre, que ferait Shego si elle était la elle me dirait sûrement de accepté l'offre de Betty est de ne pas prendre en conte se que mes parents pense tu est un adulte tu n'as plus rien à leurs devoir maintenant princesse"

Puis elle prit son portable est appella Betty est après 5 minutes elle réussit a contracté le directeur puis lui dit.

"bonjour mademoiselle possible que me vau votre appel"

Kim "j'accepte votre proposition"  
directeur "d'accord mais maintenant appel moi directeur"

Kim "d'accord directeur je veux commençait mon entraînement des demain"

directeur "accordé veux n'est demain a 7 heures pour votre entraînement mademoiselle possible"

Kim "merci directeur"

directeur "bien venue dans la cour des grands mademoiselle possible"


	3. La descente aux enfers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans se chapitre j'ai décidé de ajouter Ron mais Ron ne sera qui personnage secondaire rien de plus alors

Le lendemain Kim se réveilla à 5 heures du matin avant que sa mère est son père ne se réveilles, elle partie se lavée est ressortie 25 minutes plus tard de la douche prit un sac qu'elle remplie de sons survêtement de sport, puis à la déjeuner avant que ces parents ne se réveilles puis partie est arrivée devant le Q.G de Globale justice il était 6h30 puis dit au garde.

"Bonjour"

Le garde "Bonjour mademoiselle que puis je pour vous"

Kim "Ou est la personne que j'ai vue le dernier coup, un brun aux yeux marron est grand taille"

Le garde "A vous parlez de Jack il fait l'équipe de jour de Globale justice est sinon tu es la pourquoi mademoiselle"

Kim "Je suis une nouvelle recrue"

Le garde "Votre nom mademoiselle"

Kim "Kim possible"

Le garde "Je regarde 2 minutes s'il vous plait..... je t'est trouver, vous êtes en n'avance mademoiselle possible"

Kim "Oui est ou doit je y allée"

Le garde "Le secteur de recrutement aller au gymnase à l'entrée vous devriez trouvaient des recrues mais fait attention au formateur il s'appel Alexandre Ryder c'est un ancien general millitaire décoré de la sliverstar, il est spécialisé dans le combat aux corps à corps alors faite attention"

Kim "Oui est merci pour l'info"

Kim partie en direction du gymnase est voyait des recrues en survêtement de sport, puis voyée le formateur arrivait en survêtement est il est grand environ 1.90 maître de haut, cheveux blanc est il a 65 ans puis il dit.

"Bon les jeunes aujourd'hui nouveau avont une nouvelle recrue, bon maintenant fait 20 tour de terrain pendant que je lui parle comprit"

Les recrues "Oui, messieur"

Puis Alexandre arrivé devant elle est la regarda se qui mie Kim mal à l'aise puis dit.

"Tu es donc ma nouvelle recrue, tu t'appelle Kim possible"

Kim "Oui"

Alexandre "Va te changer dans les vestiaires dans le gymnase tu as 5 minutes est je vais commencer l'entraînement"

Kim "Oui"

Kim revenue 2 minutes plus tard survêtement est se mie a côté du garçon qui la regardée puis lui dit.

Paul "Salut je j'appel Paul content devoir un nouveau visage ici est comment tu t'appel"

Kim "Kim possible"

Hana "Paul fermela ta finit de vouloir dragué tout les filles qui arrivait"

Paul "Pourquoi c'est la seule chose à faire ici Hana, je suis le méliore des recrues de sais te année alors je n'est un peu rien faire de se que le vieu a dire"

Hana "Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appel le vieux"

Alexandre "Hana, Paul la ferme fait moi 100 pompes"

Hana, Paul "Oui messieurs" a haut voie.

Alexandre "Bon, tout le monde trouvaient son partenaire on va commençaient le combats aux corp à corps, moi je vais commencer entraîner la nouvelle recrue"

Kim se mie en position de combat devant Alexandre puis commença à l'attaque mais tout les coups quel donnée était bloqué ou esquiver avec une t-elle facilite, alors que Alexandre l'attaquait elle avait du mal à bloguer la plus par de ses coups est aussi à l'esquiver aussi puis après 45 minutes Kim était complètement essoufflé est recouvert de sueur a un point qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle puis Alexandre lui dit.

"Imprétionnent tu es la premier de mes recrues qui ressuie a tenir aussi longtemps"

Kim "Merci pour le compliment" en reprenant son souffle"

Alexandre "Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire, mais je pense que avec du temps est de la patience que tu pourrais me battre un jour"

Puis après quelques minutes Kim avait reprit son souffle est reprit l'entraînement avec Alexandre quand à la journée passa rapidement puis le soir venue Kim allée partir quand Alexandre lui dit.

"Désolé pour le dérangement, la directrice ma demander de te donnait les clés de ton appart"

Kim "Merci Alexandre"

Puis mie les clés dans son sac puis partie j'ai ces parents est regardée l'heure sur son portable, il était 19H 55 puis arriva j'ai eux 25 minutes plus tard.

Un fois rentrée Kim voyée son père qui la regardé est lui dit.

"Tu es en retard pour le dîner Kim"

Kim "Désolé pour le retard j'étais faire un essai pour un travail"

Le père "Je vois, mais désolé te dire sa ma fille mais tu put la transpiration va te lavé est ton assiette est dans le micro-onde et puis ta mère est dans la cuisine va lui parlée elle s'inquiéter pour toi"

Puis Kim à la dans la cuisine parler à sa mère, elle lui parla avec elle pendant 10 minutes puis prit son repas est partie se lavée juste après une fois dans la sa salle de bain, hauta ces vêtements est ces sous-vêtements puis se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain puis voyée qu'elle avait des bleus sur son corp un sur son épaule gauche, un sur sa jambe droit, un dans le bas du dos est un sur son ventre est dit.

"Je sans que je vais avoir plus de bleu mais c'est nécessaire pour récupérer se que j'ai perdu pendant ces années de non activé contre le crime, mais je me demande que fait Shego en se moment" en rentrant dans la douche.

Est ouvra l'eau puis commença a se lavée mais avait son corps lui fesait un peu mal avec l'eau chaud qui couler sur ses bleus mais après 25 minutes ces bleus lui fesait moin mal.

Mais elle resta dans la douche est comment sa a souvenir de vieu souvenir de mission que Kim avait de Shego, se jour est le jour ou Darkken est Shego c'était servie de ses sentiments contre elle mais malgré sa Kim sans n'est voulue se jour la car Shego avait trahie sa confiance en s'abaissent a se servir de ses sentiments quel avait envert un garçon qui se réveille être un synthétique créer pour se servir de ses sentiments contre elle, mais malgré sa Kim sans voulait pour se quel a fait Shego sur se toit.

Mais avec le temps Kim comprena que Shego n'était pas au courant que le garçon était un synthétique est c'est pour sa qu'elle n'avait pas éviter son coup de pied qui l'avait projeter dans un conteur électrique qui la électrocuter car l'aure de l'invitation alien Shego lui avait tout dit.

Qu'elle n'était pas au courant que le garçon était un synthétique, elle sans voulait pour sa elle aurait du le savoir, au lieu de le découvrir est aussi Shego avait du jouée la comédie pour ne pas que Darkken ne se doute quelque chose, mais elle serait que jamais elle ne pourrait se faire pardonner puis se souvenu de comment Shego c'était fait capturée, elle l'avait sauver d'un tir d'arme qui l'aurait tué si Shego ne l'avait pas protégée du tir car Kim a était blessée par Ron qui s'amuser avec une arme Alien, c'est aussi pour sa que elle la quitter.

Elle sorta de la douche 10 minutes plus tard, à la dans son armoir est s'habilla puis partie se coucher, le lendemain Kim se réveilla avec du mal ces bleus était moin visible mais elle lui fallut 5 minutes pour sortir  de son lit est s'habiller.

Est partie déjeuner est voyaient ses parents avec ces petits frères qui la regardée puis son père lui dit.

"Bonjour ma fille tu as bien dormie"

Kim "Oui" en prenant une tasse de café.

La mère "Est Kim pas rapport a ton travail je voudrait te demandé"

Kim "Oui je t'écoute"

La mère "Tu termine à quel heure, je voudrait aller au restaurant avec tout la famille pour fêter le retour de Ron en ville, je pense que tu pourrais lui donner une seconde chance....."

Kim "Non, je  ne veu plus le revoir c'est abruti" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

La mère "Vous étiez amies de puis la maternelle pourquoi refuse tu de le revoir"

Kim "Parce que je pense pas que tu te souvient mais lors de l'invitation alien sur terre, Ron s'amuser avec une arme Alien que je lui avait dit a plusieurs reprise de ne pas s'amuser avec jusqu'à qu'il me tir dessus"

La mère "Mais c'était un assistant"

Kim "Non, le titanc qui a heurté un iceberg sa c'est un assistant, mais Ron est un boulet embulent" avec de la colère dans sa voie.

La mère "Kimberly anne possible, tu vas venir avec nous se soir j'ai dit Ron que tu serais la ce soir"

Kim "Non" puis partie de la maison de ses parents en cliquant la porte de la maison.

Après quelques minutes Kim arriva au Q.G de globale justice puis partie s'entraînées avec Hanna pendant tout la matinée puis pendant l'après-midi Kim s'entraînaient avec Alexandre vue qu'elle avait envoyé Hanna à l'infirmerie pour trois cote cassée, pendant son entraînement avec Alexandre il lui dit.

"Tu aller être en forme aujourd'hui Kim je dirais même que tu t'es améliore de puis hier"

Kim "Désolée de te le dire non, je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui"

Alexandre "D'accord, tu veux en parler" en bloquants son coup de pied droit.

Kim "Ma mère veut me forcer a retourné avec mon ex-petit amie qui est un abruti"

Alexandre "Je voie mais pourquoi"

Kim "Simplement pour que je fond une famille est avoir des enfants" en bloquant son coup de point gauche.

Alexandre "Ta mère veu te forcée a voir une vie normale a se que je comprend" en esquivent son coup de pied.

Kilm "Oui c'est sa"

Alexandre " Mais au fait tu n'es toujours pas allée a ton n'appartement" en bloquants sa serie de coup de pieds de Kim avec ses bras.

Kim "Non, je ne suis toujours pas allée" en esquivent deux coups de point que Alexandre lui a envoyer.

Alexandre "Je peu t'emmène a ton n'appart ce soir"

Kim "Merci Alexandre" en sautent en arrière pour esquiver un coup de pied qui l'aurait fait ton tombée par terre.

Puis le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, puis Alexandre l'emmena a son nouvelle appart après 10 minutes de trachée en voiture Kim nan croyait pas ces yeux envoyent que son n'appartement était situé dans les nouveaux cartier construit de Midolton est surtout dans les nouvelles tours appartements, une arrivée devant elle dit en revoir a Alexandre est rentra dans la tour, plusieurs minutes plus tard Kim arriva devant la porte de son appartement elle ouvra la porte avec sa clé, une fois à l'intérieur Kim nan croyait pas ses yeux son n'appartement était magnifique il était blanc est avec un relife bleu claire avec un parquet sur le sol, un grand canapé blanc en cuire avec un grand tapis noir aux pieds du canapé avec table en verre sur le tapis noir puis se déplaça dans son n'appartement il avait trois grandes chambres avec chaqu'une une salle de bain.

Après 15 minutes a visité son n'appart Kim à la prendre un bain chaud dans la chambre qui avait un lit à deux places.

Est resta dans la bain pendant 2 heureux à profiter de la baignoire à bulle massent est un fois sortie, elle regarda l'heure sur son portable est voyait qu'il était 21 heureux avec 3 appels manqués, elle écouta sa messagerie qui disait.

Message 1 à 13h10.

Mère "Kim tu oublié de me dire vers quel heure que tu finissais ton bouleau est rappelle moi"

Téléphone "Rappelle, effacer"

Kim "Effacer"

Message 2 à 17h35.

Mère "Kin, Ron est moi est tout la famille nous n'attendons à la maison pour allaient aux restaurent rappelle moi"

Téléphone "Rappelle, effacer"

Kim "Effacer"

Massage 3 il y a une heure.

Ron "Salut Kim c'est moi Ron je t'appel pour te demandé si sa aller est aussi pour te demander si ont pourrais se remettre ensemble rappel moi"

Téléphone "Rappelle...."

Kim "Effacer" en hurlant de colère.

Puis Kim prit son portable commenda deux pizzas qui arriva 15 minutes plus tard les mangées les deux pizzas devant un film puis après avoir dévoré le premier pizza Kim enttendit son portable sonné le prit est voyer que c'est Ron qui l'appel, elle l'ignora puis partie se couché juste après le film est la deuxième pizza est choisie la chambre qui avait le lit a deux places, une fois dans sa chambre Kim était en peignoir blanc puis dit.

Je n'est pas prit de pyjama, mais je pense que je vais commençait à habitait ici des demain sa m'aiderait pour allé au Q.G de globale justice au lieu maître 25 mintes, je maître 15 minutes puis prit son portable pour parler à la directrice.

Betty "Bonsoir mademoiselle possible que me vau votre appel a une heure aussi tardive"

Kim "Je veu savoir si demain je décide d'emménagée dans mon nouveau appartement il saurait possible avoir le week-end de libre"

Betty "Oui, vous avez tout vaux week-end de libre prendant votre formation pourquoi vous me le demandée, j'aurais oublier de vous le dire"

Kim "Oui"

Betty "Désolée, mais si vous voulais continuer votre entraînement le week-end vous pouvez vue que Alexandre passe tout ses week-end dans le gymnase, si non c'est tout se que vous avez a me demander"

Kim "Oui, désolée pour le dérangement directrice bonne nuit"

Betty "Merci"

Juste après avoir finit de téléphonée Kim retira le peignoir quel portée puis partie se coucher dans son nouveau lit complètement nue est une fois sous la couverture, elle se sentée comme sur un nuage la couverture douce est chaud est puis quand au lit il était mouille, elle sans dormir quelques minutes plus tard.


End file.
